Stars
by ShyMusic
Summary: After the events that occurred during the day, Chase decides he can't fix it with sleep. When he heads out to the balcony to think, he has an interesting conversation with the person he least expected. Maybe he can fix this mess after all... (Takes place after 'Spike fright', Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

He knew he shouldn't even be out here. It was late, it was cold, and he had school the next day. He shouldn't be out on the balcony, sitting on a metal chair and replaying the day's events in his head. Yet, Chase couldn't help himself. He had too many thoughts, and they were affecting his urge to sleep. Evidently, they just made his fatigue inexistent.

As he studied the stars, he couldn't help but ponder on how nice they were. For once, he didn't let his mind wonder over to his logical side. He didn't think about how stars were created, their purpose, how long until they burned out. He just thought about how pretty they looked in the dark background; how they looked so bright.

Chase sighed. How he wished he could feel that bright. But how can he feel anything but glum after his brother did what he did? Chase couldn't even face Adam right now; he had no tolerance for him.

Chase knew that was the reason why he was thinking in the middle of the night. Chase couldn't even bare to be in the same room as his brother, even if the oldest bionic was asleep.

Chase just couldn't express his emotions in words. He knew it was incredibly cliché; but yet, everything he felt was genuine. He was angry, he was upset, and he was hurt. Chase just couldn't put it any other way. Rage circulated his body; Chase couldn't help but secretly blame Adam for all of this. If Adam had a better handle on his feelings, they wouldn't be in this mess.

A mess that chances are couldn't be fixed so easy.

The actual mess that was created earlier in the living room was -thankfully- cleared up, even though the trashed area was the last thing on his mind. Chase was more focused on the following; Adam, Spike… and Sabrina.

He winced; boy, would he have a lot of explaining to do. His head spinned just thinking about it. He felt like punching something; remembering the expression Sabrina had before she dashed out of the household. Her eyes filled with shock, horror and disgust.

_''__You are so not who I thought you were''_

He couldn't bare to think past that point.

His mind then wondered off to his alter ego. Chase winced a second time; even though he didn't remember anything that happened while he was Spike, he knew it hadn't been good. A broken project, a destroyed living quarters and a missing girl didn't exactly scream 'everything's okay!' Plus, he had seen the footage from Eddy's cameras. It hadn't been pretty.

Adam was the one who came into his mind with full force. Anger was replaced with resentment; and then annoyance came into play. He was extremely annoyed with Adam's behavior. Completely fed up. Adam always threw him around, teased him to a point where it was hurtful, embarrassed him in front of the other family members. But now, he made his own brother look like a _monster_ in front of the only girl who showed interest in him- Ever.

For his own amusement.

Well, Chase didn't find it very amusing.

"That was really low Adam, even for you…" Chase muttered. His anger returned and before he could stop himself, he stood up, and let his voice shout out into the darkness.

"That wasn't cool Adam! Why would you even do that!?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Chase whipped around, making his eyes face Mr. Davenport's. The first thought that occurred to him was if his shout awoke him, but that wasn't the first thing he said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could say the same for you, young man."

Despite the 'young man' part, Mr. Davenport's voice didn't sound angry or annoyed. It sounded, at the very least, intrigued. There was also a hint of knowing, which showed that Donald already knew the answer to Chase's late night 'outing.'

But Chase was already working on his escape.

"Well… this was fun. How about I just head back to my capsule? Yeah, that sounds like a plan. See you-"

"Sit down Chase."

Chase wasn't in the mood to protest. And maybe a sliver of him wanted to vent to his father-figure. No matter the reason; he did as told.

Mr. Davenport sat down on the wooden chair opposite of him. The forty- something year old man was wearing only a robe over his pajamas and a pair of slippers, but Chase didn't focus on that. He just darted his eyes towards the bricks that made up where he was.

The silence between them was ironically deafening. This ended up having Mr. Davenport speak first.

"So what are you doing out here, Chase?''

Chase frowned, "Like you wouldn't know."

"Well, yes in fact, I do know."

Chase sighed; here we go.

"How did you even find out?"

"Well, I could come up with some elaborate tale about spies who report your every move to me, but the truth is, I watched Eddy's footage after I saw a broken chair in the corner."

Oops. Must have forgotten that one.

Chase had no comment. For once, he didn't know what to say.

"Look," Donald started "I want you to tell me the basic idea of what went on today, even though I got the general idea. I just want to help."

Chase shot his eyes towards him after the last statement. He decided that he wouldn't make things hard for the guy. After all, he was pretty much staying up at one in the morning for him.

"You want the basic idea? Well, fine then. Sabrina- that blonde girl you probably saw- wanted to be partners with me for a project. When I agreed, Adam wasn't too happy with that. Well brother 'dearest' decided that while she was here, he would bring Spike out to make a fool out of myself! Now Sabrina hates me, I don't want to talk with Adam, and I ended up out here."

Davenport just kept on a poker face "Chase… I don't think Sabrina hates you."

"Oh yes she does. Did you not see the footage?"

"She may be a little upset-

"She's more than upset. She's _furious."_

_"__\- _but you can probably fix things between you two."

Chase pursed his lips, trying to settle down his fury. "No, I can't. She'll probably avoid me like the plague, and it's all because of _Adam."_

Now it was Mr. Davenport's turn to sigh "Look Chase. We all know Adam isn't the best at these things-"

That made him snap. Chase couldn't contain his anger anymore. He shot up, his voice calm, yet dangerous and deadly "Are you honestly _defending him?_ He always does these things, and I always forgive him. Yet, he never bothers to do anything about his behavior towards me. This time, when I've done _nothing wrong, I still _get in trouble?! This is completely irrational!" His voice rose at the last few words, and then he deflated, collapsing back into his chair.

Mr. Davenport is the one without comment this time.

Chase just kept muttering to himself.

Donald snaps out of whatever trance he was in and puts a hand on the bionic's shoulder. "Chase… I wasn't going to blame you for this."

Said boy's head shot up. "Really? You truly weren't?"

"Of course not. But… I don't really know what else to say. Just… just try to look at things from Adam's point of view. He was probably really jealous that Sabrina unofficially picked you over him."

Chase stayed quite. No, his brother couldn't be jealous of him. That wouldn't be natural, Adam was always pointing out his flaws. Why would he be jealous of him? He shook his head; deciding to think about that later.

"Maybe he felt like you were betraying _him. _Did you know he had a 'thing' for Sabrina before you two became partners?"

Looking back, Chase realizes he _did _know about Adam's interest in the blond. Yet, he went ahead when the opportunity presented itself. Well… now he felt like a jerk.

After that thought, everything just hit him like a tidal wave. Was this his fault? His fault that he didn't have a handle on Spike? His fault that he went ahead with Sabrina, despite his brothers feelings? Was it his fault that he and his brother were practically at war?

"Chase? Chase!"

Chase brought back from his thoughts by the tech mogul's voice.

"Chase, are you alright?"

Chase wordlessly got up and ran a hand through his hair. He walked in a circle before he whispered a sentence barely audible.

"… This is my fault"

Donald's eyes widened as he stood up from his chair "Chase, I didn't mean it like-"

"No, you're right! This is my fault. I'm the one who caused all this-"

"Chase listen to me," Davenport snapped, causing the youngest to freeze. Then, in a softer voice, he placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders "Listen, this is in no way, shape or form your fault-"

Chase interrupted the interruption "You don't understand… Spike got out and created this mess, and who's in charge of keeping Spike under control? Me!"

Mr. Davenport's features soften "Is this… is this what it's all about?"

The brunette sighed "Not all of it…"

"Chase, you letting Spike out isn't your fault-"

"But-"

"No Chase. Just listen to me, and then you can talk."

The youngest bionic frowned, but did as told.

"Every time you let Spike out, it isn't your doing. Especially this time, Adam knew what was going to happen. Yet, he did it anyways. So I repeat, you did not cause this mess because you couldn't control Spike. How about we just put the blame on Spike, hm?"

"You still don't understand… if Spike's a monster, then so am I."

Confusion ran over Donald's features.

"Chase… what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said!" Chase exclaimed "Spike's a disaster just waiting to happen. He's dangerous, and all he needs is to be provoked. He's part of me, and if I can't keep him on a leash, everyone's going to suffer because of it! If Spike's a part of me and if he's a monster, than so am I!"

"Alright! That's enough!" Donald exclaimed in a tone that left no room for discussion. Chase saw the red flag and shut his mouth instantly. At least he knew when to push it and when to not.

"Chase, you need to stop. I need you to listen to me; I am only repeating this once more. I don't want to hear another word about it. You are not a monster, you are not responsible for this, and this is _not your fault. _Are we clear?"

Silence.

"Are we _clear?"_

"Yes sir…" Chase muttered half-heartily.

Donald could tell Chase was lying, but decided to move past it. He sighed as he sat back down. "What are you going to do now?"

This time, Chase responded with full honesty "I don't know."

Donald smirked "The great Chase Davenport doesn't know?"

Chase matched his expression "Despite what many think, I'm still human, remember?"

Donald seemed to sober up slightly at that. "Yes, you are. And you have feelings. And you make mistakes. If Sabrina can't see past that, or can't return those feelings, is she really worth it?"

It suddenly all connected for Chase. If Sabrina couldn't give him the time of day to just explain what happened, was it worth chasing after her? The damage was done, and he couldn't change that unless he spoke with her. But if he happened to fix things with her… wouldn't that just be more chaos between him and Adam? Wouldn't he practically be betraying his brother? He didn't like the feeling, and no matter how angry he was with his older brother, he couldn't bear to cause him that much pain. As far as he saw it, he had two options.

If he fixed things with Sabrina, he would be in a horrible position with Adam. If he fixed things with Adam and left Sabrina behind… he would lose her.

Chase still didn't know what to do. He had two options; two plans. Which one to choose…

Chase commented before thinking "But I would lose Sabrina, wouldn't I?"

"Did you ever really have her, Chase?"

The youngest bionic raised an eyebrow "I believe I did."

"Just think about who's worth the most; Adam or Sabrina."

He was already trying to figure it out himself.

The tech mogul grinned. "I know you'll figure it out. You're the intelligent one for a reason, you know."

Chase smiled tiredly "Thanks."

They sat in silence a few more moments until Chase looked up at the sky.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Chase nodded "Yep."

"Stars are surely something." His father figure continued "Those wishes everyone makes on them don't really come true, but it's nice to dream, you know?"

Chase smiled lightly "I suppose."

"Don't you wish for something?"

"I wish this would all just blow over."

Donald put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry; it will. But I think you're long overdue some sleep Chase."

"I could say the same for you, old man."

Donald rolled his eyes "Hilarious" he said deadpanned.

Chase gave a genuine laugh for the first time between them and Donald couldn't help but give a small smile.

Chase stood up from his chair and walked over to the door to get inside. Donald couldn't help but say one last thing to his non-biological son.

"Chase?"

The brunette turned, facing his 'father.'

"Yes?"

"I hoped I helped."

Chase smiled "You did more than that. Thanks… dad."

**I'll leave that last part to your imagination :3**

**So before any of you ask for a second part, I already got that planned out. (Hence it being a two shot…) I got it semi-finished, so no promises for when it's coming. Shouldn't be anything drastic though. And for those who are waiting for an update on 'Reflections', that's going to take a little longer than I thought. I got everything planned out, but when I put it into words… I have like this natural hatred for it. Don't even ask.**

**I feel like I owe some character explanation here so… if you're confused about somethings that when on, here's your chance to understand:**

**-So When **Chase **was blaming himself for everything that happened, he thought that it was his fault because he knew about **Adam's **feelings for **Sabrina,** yet he still went along with her. Now we know that it isn't Chase's fault, but it would seem like something he would do. Put the blame on himself, just because he knew that Adam had whatever-it-was for Sabrina, and 'ignored' it. (Even though he got all defensive when he thought he was being accused… Chase is a weird guy, isn't he?) Same thing with the whole Spike thing. Even though Spike is -almost- his own person, Chase blames himself just because he's 'in charge' of Spike and 'let him off his leash.' Though in this case, Chase has no blame for this. But Chase seems like that kind of guy to pin this on himself though. It just who he is :3**

**-When **Mr. Davenport **got extremely firm, it was because he was tired of discussing something ridiculous. If you still don't understand, think back to ****_'you posted what?!_****' When **Donald **got sick of the bionics' pointless arguing he laid down the law, got extremely firm and left no room for arguing. It's like he snaps when he's tired of discussing something.**

**\- **Chase** thinks it's practically impossible for his brother to be jealous of him because, as we all know, despite his cocky moments, he's an insecure guy. Also because of **Adam's** constant teasing, he focuses on his flaws. He doesn't realize there is a lot to be jealous of him for ;)**

**-** Chase** can't easily decide between **Adam** and **Sabrina** because… well, think of it this way. If you had a brother/sister who teased you every day, put you down constantly, literally****_ threw_**** you around and a person who was attractive, sweet and possibly interested in you too, who would you choose? Consider this is Chase's first possible girlfriend; and it also wouldn't be easy to choose in a matter of hours, would it?**

**\- Last one, promise. **Chase** calls **Mr. Davenport** 'Dad' out loud because I feel like that would be a deal breaker for him. Mr. Davenport has done so much for Adam, Bree and Chase, but the one thing I don't really remember seeing on the show was him helping them out or giving advice. So I feel that Chase would be all like; 'You just acted like a dad… I'll call you that out loud, just to let you know I consider you that way.' Even though Donald knows the bionics consider him to be their real father, it would be nice to hear it bluntly out loud, wouldn't it?**

***looks up* Dang it… I hate it when I ramble too long. Sorry for this gigantic authors note, but I won't be any longer. Let me know if these long notes bother you, I gotta know. Okay I'm done; I'll see you all around!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_What should I do… what should I do…_

That was the only thought process Chase had going on. It was now the morning after his conversation with Mr. Davenport, and Chase still had no idea what to do. He was currently sitting in the middle of his school's main hallway, using up his free period to figure things out.

Chase just sat there, pondering about his options. Even though he had come up with two solutions the night before, he was still deciding on which one was the right path to take. He was going to be honest; he felt a bit like a jerk. The decision was over his brother and a girl. This should be a no brainer, yet, he couldn't make up his mind.

"Hey Chase!"

Chase groaned. Upon hearing his brother voice, he got up from where he was sitting and tried to go anywhere his brother wasn't. He had done the same thing that morning; avoiding Adam whenever he tried to make conversation. Chase didn't want anything to do with him until he made up his mind on what to do.

"Look," His brother started "I've been thinking about what I did to you and Sabrina, I feel kinda bad."

"Kinda bad?" Chase repeated, annoyed once more as he turned around. "You ruined my social life forever."

"Chase to be fair, you kinda have to have a social life for me to ruin."

Chase mentally rolled his eyes, but raised an equally annoyed eyebrow instead. He should have seen that coming. When Adam didn't say anything else, he decided to just turn on his heal and walk away to avoid any more harassing.

"Look, I only did it because… I was jealous" Adam confessed

Jealous? This was news to Chase. This whole time, he thought Adam only did this to cause annoyance and entertainment for himself. Never once did it cross his mind it was because Adam was _jealous_.

"You, were jealous, of me?" He questioned, still not quite believing it.

"I know, right? I still can't believe it myself."

Chase pursed his lips, but said no more. He was half celebrating inside. His older brother was _jealous _of _him_. Even Chase knew how rare that was!

"But I want to make it up to you, so I explained everything to Sabrina, and I told her that you're the most sensitive and good hearted dude I know." Adam continued, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "She'd be lucky to have a guy like you."

"That's it? No insult?" Chase questioned again, for the second time not quite believing what was happening.

"Nope. And she wants to see you again tonight."

What?! Tonight? Chase was shocked, but felt a sense of relief and joy flow inside of him.

"Wow, thank you. I can't believe you did that for me. That must have been really hard for you."

"Oh it was. Worst moment of my life."

Chase smiled nonetheless.

"And I had to rebuild your molecule."

"You rebuilt the whole thing?" He asked, once more in disbelief. A lot of obscured things were happening today…

"Yup" Adam responded as he handed Chase a wiener dog made of the same materials, but obviously not in the same shape.

Chase held it in his hands and looked at it "Uh… Adam? This isn't a molecule; it's a wiener dog."

"You see science your way, I see it my way. That's a molecule." And with that final statement, he slammed his locker door shut and walked away.

Chase looked down at the object his brother made and couldn't help but grin. He even laughed silently. He couldn't believe it.

His brother had admitted he was jealous of him, something he has wanted to hear his whole life. His brother also apologized and attempted to fix his project. (Even though he wouldn't get the best mark… but it was the thought that counted, right?") Heck, Adam even explained what happened to Sabrina, and she wanted to see him tonight!

Tonight…

He had the chance to make things right between the two of them. The chance to create a friendship with her, hopefully something that would evolve into something more…

But when Chase looked down at Adam's wiener dog, he just smiled.

Things were looking up.

**-Page break-**

Chase couldn't help but play with the ends of his shirt as he waited for Sabrina. Apparently, Adam had told her to meet him at the local roller rink, which Chase was ever grateful for. They were many teens there with friends, so it wouldn't be as terribly awkward.

The awkwardness was the thing Chase feared the most. What would he say once she got here? Would he explain? Apologize? Start over? He couldn't decide what to bring up in their conversation.

He checked his watch once more as more people continued to pack in the place. Many of them were staring at him with curiosity and interest, probably wondering what the bionic hero was doing on his own in a roller rink. Chase momentarily thought about the media; wondering what they would be saying about…. Well, whatever this was with Sabrina.

Chase heart paused for a moment. What _was_ this? Was he meeting Sabrina as a friend, or, should he dare say, a _date_? He didn't even have much time to think about it though, because as soon as he saw a head full of golden blond hair, all thoughts were out the window as he stood nervously.

The girl he had been waiting for appeared right in front of him, wearing a nervous smile on her face. Even though they hadn't spoken yet, Chase could tell he was slightly feared. Sabrina had that glint in her eyes; a glint that showed nervousness, more than anything else.

"Um… Hi." The female started

"…Hello…"

God, this was just as awkward as he hoped it wouldn't be. He was hoping it would go better than this, but alas, he was a Davenport. And the Davenports were never best friends with luck.

"I'm Sorry!"

They both blurted out at the same time before thinking. They both then furrowed their eyebrows; confused as to why the other was apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?"

_Why are we talking in sync? This isn't going very well…_

"You first."

_Dang it, Chase! Cut it out! Let her talk!_

Sabrina then did something that Chase wasn't expecting; she laughed. He then laughed because she laughed. Yes, many were staring, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was whether or not Sabrina could be a part of his life.

When they both relaxed and steadied their breathing, they both just stared at each other until Sabrina smiled shyly and broke the silence.

"I was apologizing because… because I didn't give you a chance to explain."

Chase realized he's barely said anything since she's got here, and feels slightly ridiculous. Nevertheless, he chooses that moment to speak.

"And I was apologizing because of… you know… what happened."

Sabrina's smile faltered slightly at the previous day's events. "Well… what happened, happened, right?"

Chase smiled sadly "I suppose."

"Adam told me everything. About how everything happened, _why_ it happened… everything. And… I forgive you."

Chase was taken back by her slight bluntness. He grinned anyways, even though relief was swimming through him quite fiercely.

"Really?"

Sabrina mimicked his expression "Yeah… and besides, it wasn't technically your fault anyways."

Chase shrugged "Well… I wouldn't say that…"

Sabrina was perplexed "Why would you say that? It wasn't your fault. Adam explained about, what was it called… the 'Commando app?' He said that this 'Spike' character is practically his own person. You don't even remember what happens when you come back to it. You get taken over while you're, like, unconscious, right? Is this true?"

"Yes, well-"

"Then it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have even thought it was your fault in the first place. You're sweet, kind hearted, smart and considerate. Nothing like that 'Spike' person."

Chase's face heated up slightly at the compliments. He had to admit, he did feel better now than he did at the beginning of… whatever this was. _Mental note: ask her what this is later._

"Thanks," Chase smiled "I can easily say the same about you."

Sabrina blushed slightly as well. _I think we're good now… but I just have to make sure…_

"Sabrina?"

"Hm?" Said girl turned to him.

"Are… are we good now?"

Sabrina smiled genuinely at him.

"Yeah Chase, we're cool."

Upon hearing those words, Chase felt a moment of boldness. He pulled on his most charming smile as he looked at Sabrina.

"Want to roller skate?" He asked semi- sheepishly. _I guess I wasn't as bold as I thought…_

Sabrina didn't seem to mind though. She just smiled and accepted.

"I would love to."

**-Page break-**  
_This is going great… for once things are working out for me._

Chase smiled and laughed as he continued to chat with Sabrina. They had already spent almost two hours at the roller rink; skating, laughing… they had even swapped numbers at one point! They were both currently taking a break; eating their ice creams as they sat at a round table.

In the middle of an interesting conversation about whether Principle Perry could take a sumu wrestler or not, Chase suddenly remembered the question that was in the back of his mind all night. During a pause in their conversation, he felt another moment of courage as he said her name to catch her attention.

"Sabrina?"

In the way he said her name made her instantly concerned. Sabrina tilted her head sideways slightly as she responded. "Yes Chase?"

_Here it goes…_

"I was just wondering… well, um… is this, like, a- a date?" Chase somehow managed to stutter out. He was starting to wonder if his 'boldness' was an off and on thing that was trying to annoy him.

Sabrina seemed to be caught off guard, even though she had been secretly wondering that too. Nevertheless, she gained her composure quickly. She smiled and playfully said "Well, considering that you paid for the ice creams… I suppose it is…" But upon seeing Chase's nervous smile, she dropped her playful act and instantly mirrored it.

"What… what do you want this to be?"

Chase was patient, hoping not to push her away. "Whatever you want this to be, I'll be alright with." His words were truthful, he just secretly hoped that this would be, well, a _date_.

"I actually really want this to be a date… but its okay if that's not what you want-" She added quickly before Chase had a chance to react, even though that got him rolling.

"No!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of some people nearby. He then cleared his throat and said in a quieter voice. "No… I was actually hoping this would be a date too."

Sabrina smiled "Well, than this has been a great date then," She paused looking at the clock nearby, sighing sadly "And I wish it didn't have to end. But my father said I had to be home by ten… and it's almost nine thirty-"

"Don't worry about," Chase softly interrupted her ramble as she smiled appreciatively. "I understand. I guess, I'll text you?" It came out as a question. He mentally face palmed; he didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

Sabrina just giggled lightly. "Yeah, I hope you will." They both stood up from their chairs, and paused for another moment. Chase realized he didn't think this part through. What was he supposed to do now? Just leave? That didn't seem right. Then what? Shake hands? Hug her?

He didn't have to think long though, because a soft feeling on his left cheek froze his thoughts. It took him a moment to realize that Sabrina had kissed his cheek. _Wait… She kissed my cheek!_

Sabrina stood back, and smiled once again. "Goodnight, Chase."

Still stunned, Chase was surprised he could answer her. "Goodnight, Sabrina."

The blond girl smiled a last time before turning around and leaving the roller rink.

Chase didn't know how long he stood there, just feeling stunned. People were giving him looks again, but he didn't care. He only knew that Sabrina had left the place by the time his limbs decided to work again, leading him to dance around in a way that was quite alarming, so to say.

"Yes!" He cheered, again attracting odd looks from bystanders. But once again, Chase payed no mind. He was in bliss.

"Wait 'til Adam hears about this!" Chase said before thinking. Upon remembering his brother, his happiness faltered slightly. But it skyrocketed again as he remembered what Adam had told him before he left the house.

"_Whatever happens tonight… I'll be cool with it. Just go get her, buddy."_

"_Wow Adam… that has to be the most encouraging thing you have ever said to me."_

"_Yeah… don't get used to it."_

Chase just smiled for what seemed like the millionth time, feeling on top of the world for the billionth.

**-Page break-**

It was about ten fifteen when Chase arrived home, so he didn't expect to see anyone up, considering it was a week day. So when he saw Mr. Davenport on the couch with a cup of tea and his tablet, Chase was a little surprised, but only wondered if he was going to get in trouble or not. Davenport didn't know about his date, and he was afraid he was going to get lectured for taking the 'Davencycle' without permission. _Oh well, absolutely nothing can ruin my good mood. Nothing. _The brunette only caught Donald's attention when he shut the door a little too hard.

"Oh, hey Chase." Davenport smiled; despite the super genius not telling him where he was, he knew exactly where Chase had been. Adam had let it slip to him, and the tech mogul was just glad that everything had worked out in the end.

Chase saw right through him and cocked an eyebrow "Let me guess; you know about my date, don't you? Adam told you."

Donald smirked "Well… he didn't say it was a date."

Realization dawned on Chase's face as he smirked and laughed "Well played."

Silence surrounded them as Donald just stared at Chase. The young boy quickly grew uncomfortable and broke.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Well, tell me! You went on a _date_! I need to know when my son became a girl magnet!"

"Oh no; Leo told me about the time he told you about Janelle. You let it slip to Tasha and he got embarrassed. I'm not risking _that_."

The forty- something year old man pouted like a child. Chase playfully rolled his eyes as Davenport pestered some more. Chase sighed and gave in. "Fine, fine. Just quit acting like Adam."

Now it was Donald's turn to roll his eyes.

Chase then launched into the story of how his night went. At first, he was a little wary, but when he saw how engrossed his father was, he told the littlest details and even how Sabrina had pecked his cheek.

At the end of his re-tell, he was grinning like a little kid on Christmas and Donald had a look on his face that made Chase's heart swell. _Pride… he's proud… who knew this could make him feel proud of me?_

Silence fell over them again, until Donald smirked cockily and started to brag.

"I told you Sabrina wasn't mad"

"I told you it would all blow over!"

"I told you this would work out!"

"I'm just _awesome!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Chase rolled his eyes again, but smiled nonetheless. He looked at his watch and saw it was a quarter 'til eleven. He decided that he should really get to bed.

"I think I'm going to head to my capsule, Mr. Davenport."

Donald seemed to remember that it was late and agreed as he put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "I think that's a good idea… let's try to not make these late night conversations a regular thing, okay? No matter how much I enjoy them."

Chase laughed "Okay." He started to walk towards the elevator, but turned around before he stepped in.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes Chase?"

"Thanks, again. You've helped so much. Thank you."

Donald smiled warmly "You're welcome, son."

Chase just mimicked his expression before stepping inside, feeling content with everything and everyone.

"Life really is good… even if it's just for now…"

**What's up guys?**

**So here it is you guys! I finally got this chapter finished, and let me just say, I'm quite happy with it. Do me a favor and let me know what you guys thought?**

**Fun fact: My original plan was to have Chase **_**turn down**_**Sabrina and **_**friend zone**_** her for Adam's sake, but some of you wanted them to end up together, so my thought process was like; "Eh, I've already written a bunch of semi-sad stuff… I'll listen to the people!" And here we are; with Chase and Sabrina being… whatever the heck they are :D Hope it wasn't too cliché… I can't write romance that well…**

_TheMichiganWriter: _**Here is a message from Chase:**

_**I thank you for wanting me to get the girl. If it weren't for you, Shy would have done that 'fun fact' up there. I would have been forever alone, been teased for life, died on my own-**_

**Okay Chase; you're done. **

**I'm glad you don't mind long author's notes. Because there will probably tons of those XD In case you haven't realized, I love to chat :3 Thanks for the review! (Hope you got the song out of your head ;)**

_Tennisgirl77: _**The wait is finally over! Here you go *hands chapter* Thanks for not minding my long author's notes. I like to talk :D Thanks for the review**

_PurpleNicole531: _**Hello! Thank you; I'm glad you liked their conversation. Here's the second part ;)**

_Dirtkid123: _**Chase?**

_**Thank you; I'm glad SOMEONE understands how it feels. Ahem *cough* Shy *cough* doesn't *cough***_

**Be quite, Chase. Here's your update! :3 Glad you liked it**

_LoveShipper: _**Yeah, I was hoping it would be nice and fluffy :P Thanks for the review**

_Asori: _**Thank you! Thanks for your encouragement**

_AllAmericanSlurp: _**Thank you :) Glad you liked it. Here's the update!**

_Daphrose: _**Thank you :) I'm glad the characters don't look OOC, at least not that badly. Here's part two :D**

**Thanks for all your great reviews; really. You all are just great. I'll see you guys around. I'm gonna go click the 'Complete' button for this right now :P**

**-Shy**


End file.
